


I'm sorry it has to be this way

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Because i like torturing this poor cookie, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, Lewy is amazing, Loving Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sad Marco.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of the only times that they get to be together. Lewy seems to think everything is fine with his boyfriend until the blond wakes up in the dead of night gasping for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry it has to be this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



The rain gently fell against the window pane, Marco was shaking gently in his sleep. Robert looked at his pale face, his blond hair was mused and damp with sweat. Robert has never seen him look so worried.

"Marco, Marco, wake up baby", Robert gently rubbed a thumb over the younger man's lips.

Marco darted awake, his eyes wide and doe like, the German took in a deep breath before he buried himself into Lewy's neck, taking in the pepper corn scent.

"Hey,hey, you're ok, tell me what happened?", Robert questioned as his hand rubbed soothing circles in the exposed skin of Marco's stomach.

"It was just a really bad dream, go back to sleep", Marco dismissed.

"No, talk to me Marco, you can trust me", Robert kissed his forehead.

"I've been having this dream lately, really since Mats signed for Munich. Why do all of you keep leaving me for there, you and then my two best friends, why. Mario left for the money, he promised he'd never do that, he did. I need to know why they are better then me, because you all keep leaving me", Marco muttered, silent tears dripped down his face.

Robert cursed himself, how long had Marco been keeping this bottled inside of himself.

"Marco, I didn't leave for the money, neither did Mats, Munich is his home, it's where he belongs. You know why I left, time and time again. Marco, you know that the three of us love you in our own way, I promise you that", Robert rubbed his nose against Marco's wet cheek.

"I love you, so much, let me show you", Marco kissed Robert with so much passion and warmth and love.

Robert kissed back, the two only broke away for them to remove their tee shirts. Marco was on top of him in an instant, kissing him again, the blind ground his hips into Robert, resulting in a groan form the Polish striker. Marco pushed him down so he was laying on his back, with his head in the pillows. The German pressed wet kisses down the carved stomach of the brown haired man, before he tongued at his nipples, his finger ghosting over the bulge in his boxers. Marco worked his way down to it before he began to breath over it licking and sucking over the material as Robert moaned.

"Marco please, pieprz mnie, proszę Marco",Robert begged as he pushed his hips forward.

"Shh, up", Robert lifted his hips as Marco removed his boxers.

Marco moved his tongue down Robert's shaft before he sucked the head into his mouth. Marco used both hands to stop his lovers hips, but it didn't stop a hand from tugging at his hair.

The blond worked his way down the shaft until Robert was begging him. Marco loved how responsive Robert was, the blond's tongue moved on the slit twisting it back and forth. The younger man hummed around the head, causimg a string of Polish curses to fall out of Robert's open mouth.

"Marco , kochać mnie, kurwa mi proszę tatusiu", Robert babbled.

Marco pulled off of the blond serched around in one of the nearest drawer before he pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I know that you've always been adventurous in bed, but tingling mint tee tree lube?", Marco joked and Robert burned with shame.

"It feels so good, not as good as you though, nothing is as good as you", Robert smirked.

Marco spread the lube over his fingers before he pressed on against Robert's rim, the liquid was cold causing the muscle to quiver, but the euphoric look on Robert's face told Marco that it caused no discomfort.

The blond worked a finger in, then a second and then a third before he deemed Robert prepped enough. Robert whined at the loss but Marco silenced him with s kids before he slathered the lube around his own penis, the tingling sensation was strange but not uncomfortable.

Inch by inch Marco worked himself into Robert before he pulled out leaving just the head in, he plunged in and nailed Robert's prostate dead on, causing the older man to howl with pleasure.

"Tak, tak, pieprz mnie pieprz mnie mocniej prosimy".

Robert continued with the Polish babbling while Marco pounded into him, Robert clenched around him, causing Marco to come inside of the condom. He continued until Robert was babbling and tears built up in the corners of his eyes, the pleasure to much to handle.

Marco times his thrusts with jerking motions of Robert's cock, Marco fucked him through his orgasm.

"Stop, fucking hell, thst tingle shit hurts when you do that", Robert complained though the world was spinning.

"I love you, I love you so much and I can't wait until the two of us can be together properly", Marco whispered in his ear, as he wiped the orgasm off of Robert's chest.

"Do you know that I wouldn't change this for the world?", Robert asked as he traced around a newly forming hickey.

"Neither would I, but our time'll come", Marco promised as he curled into Robert's arm.


End file.
